Angel at High School
by CrazyLittleMilkshakeMonster
Summary: Basically, in book 2, Angel makes friends with Meredith, Courtney and Kayla, at Anne Walker's house. What if Anne Walker wasn't evil? What if, now, all four of them are about to go to high school? Mild Fax and T for.. I don't really know, actually. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, in book 2, Angel makes friends with Meredith, Courtney and Kayla, at Anne Walker's house. What if Anne Walker wasn't evil? What if, now, all four of them are about to go to high school? Mild Fax and T for paranoia.**

* * *

* * *

**Sorry, Sorry, I know it's a short chapter. I just wasn't sure anyone would enjoy it, and therefore be worth me carrying on. Review if you enjoy it, and I promise you'll get a longer chapter next time. Okay, on with the story! **

* * *

* * *

**Angel's POV.**

'Meredith!' I shrieked, throwing myself into the arms of my closest friend.

'Angel!', she laughed, happily. 'I totally can't wait to get to school, this year is going to be totally awesome!'

'How's Max?' Meredith asked, falling into step behind me.

'Oh, she and the 'bump' are fine,' I said, laughing. Yeah, Max is having a baby. She and Fang are married and living together, a few minutes flight from Anne's house.

'And guess what? The baby's wings showed on her last ultrasound!'

'That's great, Angel,' Meredith said. Yeah, she knows about my wings, along with Courtney and Kayla, our other two closest friends, who we'd know since first grade. (When I'd been under the false name of Ariel, but I'd since revealed the truth, to these lot, at least. The others just assumed Angel was a nickname)

You're probably wondering about the rest of the flock, arn't you? Well, Iggy, who is now 23, and Nudge, who is now 20, are living together, and Gazzy is seventeen and comes here to school with me. Apparently, he is fit, but to be honest I don't see it myself.

So, anyway, about half way there, we saw Kayla and Courtney waiting for us.

'Hey, hey, you two! Did you have a good summer?'

I wasn't particually listening to the reply, as everyone was babbling, all at once.

No, I was noticing the boy, stood on the corner, staring at me. As he noticed me watching, he slowly, deliberatly looked me up and down. A bit put off by his cockiness, I dipped into his mind. Predictibly, the upshot of it was,_ i'm so hungry, whats this school going to be like, God, that girl is hot, I wonder how long it will take me to pull her, I wonder if there's time to play COD 4 after school?_

But there was something else, too, although it was blocked. That had never happened before.

Unsettled, I turned away from him, towards the others, and carried talking to the others.

I could feel his eyes on the back of my head, and I twitched, fighting the urge to turn around.

There was definetly something off.

'Hey, Angel?' Kayla whispered in my ear. 'That guy behind is totally checking you out, girl. Don't tell me you've pulled before we've even walked in the door.'

And, suddenly, there it was, the huge building looming up in front of us.

Okay, bring it on, high school. This year was going to rock.

**So, you like? I**

**f you did, review, and if I know someone is enjoying my story, **

**I'll update. Thank you, and virtual muffins for you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

As we walked into school, I admired our appearances. We all looked pretty good, actually.

I mean, we all kind of contrasted;

Meredith has long, titan coloured hair and is gorgeous and tall,

Kayla has raven-black hair and is pale, but not in a goth way.

Courtney has a golden-brown mane,

And I have cornflower-blue eyes, and shiny blonde hair.

You could tell we were just going to be popular.

And no, I wasn't being big-headed, that's the gist of what was going through people's heads as they saw us go through the crowd.

Things should have been great, and yet I felt... unsettled.

I glanced backwards, and caught that boy staring at me again. Which was totally awkward. I quickly averted my eyes, as did he. But one thing struck me; his mind barrier was completley up.

Putting up a mind barrier is difficult, and this guy had obviously had practice. That was unsettling.

The skin on the back of my neck prickled, and I just knew he was staring at me again. I willed myself not to turn around, though.

I wasn't used to being in this position. If i'd ever felt like this before, i'd dip into his mind and see what he was thinking. The fact that I couldn't made me more than a teeny bit scared.

That was when I realised that in my freaked out state, i'd totally zoned out, and Courtney was talking to me.

'So, Angel, are you finally going to try out for cheerleading this year? The rest of us are.'

I shook my head. I knew she was teasing. She knew I pretty much hated both dancing and gymnastics, and, as far as I could see, cheerleading was both.

Give me wings any day.

'I think i'll try out for basketball.' The rest of them rolled their eyes, knowing full well I can just jump fifteen feet into the air and slam the ball in.

I laughed.

We has tests for the morning, just to see what level class they'd put us in.

I finished before anyone else, knowing i'd be in the top sets. Call it the mind-reading thing.

After that, we got the rest of the afternoon off, as it was like an intoduction day and none of the other years were there.

I minced out, shoving into my friends minds to see where they were. Meredith was as bright as me, it just took her longer. About 20 minutes, I deducted, from the thickness of her booklet.

_Oh, wait, meredith,_ I thought at her. _That answer is 43, not 42._

She grinned to herself, more than used to having conversations in her head.

_Thanks, Angel._ She thought back.

Okay, so I do help her somethimes. Is that a problem?

Just then, That Guy came up to me. Yep, The Staring Guy.

'Hey, wait... Angel.' He said.

..he knew my name?

Oh, God, no-one else would be out of the exam for ages and I was stuck here with creepy stalker guy.

'No, really Angel, we need to talk.'

He knew how I was feeling. And I hadn't even spoken yet. This was getting a bit weird. Actually, that's an understatement.

Although maybe creepy stalker guys get that a lot.

He grabbed my arm.

I was freaking out. Okay, I admit, it was only really because I couldn't read his mind.

Look, I could break a man's arm with a single punch when I was _four_. You don't even want to think about what I can do now.

But it wouldn't look so good if I broke this guy's ribs.

And I was actually getting a bit scared.

The only other option was to wing it.

I chose the wings.

Hope you enjoyed that. Please R&R.

And guess what!

More virtual muffins!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! sorry it's been a while, its been exams at school so i've had a load of revising :(**

**But, New Chapter!**

**You'll have to stick with this one, because it's kind of essential to what happens next.**

**Thanks :D**

* * *

I flew away, totally freaking out. Not only had I show that guy my wings, which was really, really stupid, he also knew my name. My name. Scary.

When I got back, there was a note on the table from Anne, saying she would be out of town for a week or two, with some work emergency.

I found Gazzy upstairs, making some kind of bomb that smelled unquestionably bad. I did say I don't see what anyone sees in him. I considered telling him about my stalker, but he'd probably only freak out and tell Max, then all hell'd break loose.

So instead I asked him if he wanted a sandwich.

To which he said no. Apparently he was going out later in the evening.

'-And I won't be back till late...' I zoned out then, it was too boring.

'Whatever, Gazz.' I said, flinging down my school bag and scrambling out the door, on the way to Meredith's house.

When I was about halfway there, an all too familiar voice sounded.

'Angel? ANGEL? You_ are _Angel, aren't you?' He sounded excited.

'I knew it, it's you. And the others, where are they?'

I stiffened. 'You better tell me what you're talking about.'

He grinned cheekily, and-get this- unfolded his wings.

My voice was breathless. 'What fresh Hell?' By the way, I didn't actually mean to say that. Sometimes dorky phrases from other people's brains come floating into mine.

'So, you're Angel. I read your file at The Hospital. And your flock. Max. And Fang. And all those others. I was just made on my own, as an extra. But I escaped. And a guy told me to find Anne Walker's house, at The Hospital. He said she was good, and he would'nt be helping there if he wasn't being forced. And I found Anne Walker's house and found you too. I'm Adam, by the way. Hey- wait!'

I had been backing away and made my move to jump. Half a second later, he was over me holding me in an armlock.

I really didn't like that. You know I said I don't like it when I can't get into other people's brains?

It's like that with strength. The only prople I know who are stronger than me are the rest of the flock.

And now this guy. I kicked out, and heard the satisfying snap of his finger. It wouldn't have hurt me much, but when it comes to fighting, I know what i'm doing. He didn't actually let go, but he loosend his grip. That was all I needed. I pushed off him and was flying, with the wind pushing hard against me, all thoughts of going to Meredith's house forgotten.

Only this time, he was following.

Chasing.

That dosn't sound scary, but trust me on this one, it was.

* * *

**So, you like?**

**Please review and tell me!**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up asap.**

**Also, we've run out of virtual cookies. **

**So now... Drumroll...**

**Virtual Cupcakes!**

**Okay. **

**:D**


End file.
